Walk
by Za Great Prussia
Summary: Daryl/Glenn Daryl and the group arive at the C.D.C where they meet Dr. Jenner and his son Glenn. The next day Jenner tries to blow them up after the power source shuts down, but with some convincing, he lets them leave, with Glenn going with them. Shane doesn't trust Glenn but Daryl won't let him or anyone hurt him and protects him. Possible M-Preg? Romance.
1. Safety

(Daryl p.o.v.)

"Your killing us! Your killing us!"

Rick. Rick keeps banging on the doors to the CDC repeatedly.

"Stop it Rick! Stop!"

Lori. She keeps grabbing at his shoulders trying to pull him away.

"Where do we go now?! What about the children?!" Carol only thinks about the kids again. Sophia at her hip, hugging here, kept looking everywhere, back and forth, scared that walkers would suddenly come out of nowhere like in the camp. I kinda felt sorry for the poor girl, even for an adult, this is straining.

"Dad!"

Carl.

"Please! We have women and children!"

Rick again.

I can't stand it. That idiot cop doesn't know shit and now we're fucked. I wanna hit somebody, shoot a walker, and maybe even hit that cop, Rick, until I can't anymore. Even though we were in a shit filled area, just when we got hopeful, we got shittier. This might be the zombie apocalypse but you'd think things would work out at least a little bit.

"Well, "Boss", any other bright ideas ta fuck us over?!" Couldn` help it. I yelled at the prick. First he leaves Merle on the roof, and now he led us ta a lost hope. I'm going to kill this bastard. None of this just seemed fair. All of a sudden he comes into the picture and we're supposed to fallow blindly? Look where that's gotten us. Screwed over. Big time.

I grabbed him by his little cop costume and turned him around to face me.

"Let's go!" Just when I was going to knock his ass out, the metal door to the CDC opened in front of us. The group just stood there like a bunch a little kids amazed by a party trick. Didn't take me long to snap my ass back into gear. This is a matter of life and death after all. Just because others can't keep up, doesn't mean I have to die with them. I'm not going to end up like my old folks from home. Too stupid to fight for your life and move fast enough to survive what gets thrown at you.

"Well? Need any more of an invitation." Pushing Rick out of my way and towards the door, I slowly made my way inside with the others, crossbow at the ready.

To say the place was creepy was an understatement. The walls were mostly made of a grayish metal. It all just seemed cold to me. It looked deserted too.

"Were any of you bit?" I pointed my crossbow at the source of the voice just to find that it came from some guy. Not too much older than us, but old enough to say he could throw his back out without too much effort.

"Nah, one was before, but he didn' make it." I told him. I won't lie, I did feel bad for the poor guy, he was a nice man and didn't deserve to die the way he did. Before we came here, we were attached by a group of walkers the other night in the woods at our camp. We lost two people that night. Andrea's sister, Amy, and Dale's friend, Jim. I'm sure Dale will miss him and Andrea, Amy. It was a real shame. They were both good people with good intentions. He nodded to me. And looked to the others with cautious eyes. I can tell that he doesn't trust us but we're already here now.

"Please come with me." He led us up the stairs that I didn't notice before and we head through the place like it was a maze. Now that I get a really good look at the place, it looks from what I was expecting. It was cold and a little strange, but it has a technical feel to it. sophisticated. Smart. The floor's carpeted and there's glass windows on the inside. On the outside it just looks like marble and metal, kind of like an interrogation room in a police station.

-Time Skip-

"Is this really necessary?" Andrea asked.

"You say you weren't bit, but every creature does rash things when faced with death. Lying being one of them." I listened quietly by the wall while Dr. Jenner took our blood samples. Says he just wants to be sure and blah, blah, blah. If anyone of us was bitten then Shane or I would have taken care of them a long while ago. But he has a point. When my dad was bit he tried to kill Merle and me saying that he was 'special'. Yeah, special my ass. He just didn't want to be proven a bigger dumbass than he already was. In the end, Merle and I killed him and buried him in the back yard.

"Alright, you're the last one." He said and looked to me. I sighed and got up, walking over, sitting in the chair in front of the doc. There's a table in between us with some needles and viles. Some filled with blood and others spotless clean

"Now, just extend your-"

"I know how this shit works." I snapped at him. He simply nodded and did what he had to do. While he was taken my blood, I noticed in my peripheral vision that the door to the room moved a little, too much for it to be nothing. I turned my head over and looked at it for a minute. Again it moved.

"Ey! Who the hell is back there?!"

"*Sigh* Come on out Glenn, it's alright." Now, what I expected was a puppy or a little kid to come running out to his master or daddy. Not an Asian boy in about his early 20"s in a white baggy shirt that almost went down to his knees and flip-flops. Nope. I didn't see it coming at all. He's tall but shorter than me by maybe an inch or two. Thin too, and not too puny. Looks an average guy. He's a bit tan though and looks a little feminine with a quick glance.

"All right, everyone, meet the other inhabitant of the C.D.C, my son, Glenn." Jenner introduced. I never would have guessed they were related. Doesn't look like his dad at all.

"You have a son?" Shane asked.

"Yes, he's all I have left in the world." Andrea patted him on the shoulder in understanding while Glenn just stood there awkwardly. Now that I think about it…

"Ey Glenn, Why'r you dressed like that?" He looked at me strangely for a sec before looking down at himself. He blushed and started babbling on.

"Sorry! I had taken a shower, dried off, and started getting dressed when the intercom said that we had people entering the facility." I couldn't help it, I laughed at the poor kid. He couldn't be older than 19 or 20.

"So you rushed kid?"

"I'm not a kid! I'm 22!" He huffed. He's not that much older than I thought he was. But I laughed more at the reply. Talk about young forever.

"Alright, china-man."

"I'm Korean!"

"Got it, panda express." Just when he was ganna respond, Jenner intervened.

"Knock it off you two. Now, how about I show you all to your rooms." He smiled. I could tell it was fake though. He just didn't seem right. Off to be more accurate. His smile seemed more forced and his eyes just looked too far away in another time.

"Thank you kindly." Rick replied. We all got our stuff together and fallowed the doctor to where we were supposed to stay. Glenn stayed close behind the group but kept looking back and forth between everyone, like he expected one of us to jump him and his dad at any moment.

"You okay back there kid." He looked up at me and looked away nervously.

"Yeah, fine." I nodded and kept on moving down the halls. The halls are marbled brick painted white. When we came to my room I couldn't say I wasn't impressed.

It was pretty big. There was a twin size bed in the left corner, a nightstand right next to it, a TV in the other corner across from it. Next to the door was a large dresser. Nice one too. Next to the TV was a mirror that went from the ceiling to the floor. I liked it over all. Simple but big.

"I like it, so I'm jus' ganna get some shut eye." I went in and basically plopped on the bed. I heard my door shut and just relaxed and eased into the peace and quiet. Even in the woods it wasn't this quiet. Always had to be a bird flapping it's wings or the last embers of the fire dying out and crackling. But this? Was perfect to say the least.

"Uh…" I sat right up and my eyes met with Glenn's nervous ones. I hadn't even heard the kid walk in. Was he the one that closed my door? Sneaky little chink.

"The hell? What're you doin' in here, kid?" To say I was little bothered by this kid just sneaking on in here is an understatement.

"Um, well, what's your name?" He rushed out. I sat there for a second before asking-

"Is that what you came in here for?" He nodded slowly.

"*sigh* Names Daryl."

"Daryl….I see… Well, I best get going." He smiled awkwardly at me. Like he didn't know what else to do.

"Yes, you do." His smile fell a bit but it didn't look bad at all. Nice actually. Wait. What? Actually, I just don't care right now. I'm tired and will get back to it in the morning. Glenn opened the door.

"Well, night. I'll see you in the morning." Then he just left. I laid back down and let my eyes drift shut. Today might have been good after all, even if Rick was only thinking a glass half full about the outcome of this place. That Glenn kid even seems a bit interesting. Or weird. Ah what the hell, a little a both never hurt anyone that much. Though Jenner? He may be being nice to us but I don't fully trust him right now. But. That's all enough for the morning to unfold to me.


	2. Settled

(Daryl P.O.V)

"Hey, wake up." I was having a nice sleep when suddenly Someone decided to put a stop to it.

"Daryl! Come on, its time for dinner." I opened my eyes slightly and came face to face with Dale. I groaned and turned over.

"Don't wanna." I heard em sigh and tap his foot.

"Daryl, it's only been a few hours, you can sleep after you eat something. The doc has normal food too, good food." I weighed my options. I haven't eaten food besides squirrels, deer, and some bad canned food. But I haven't slept on a comfy bed, let alone soundly for a long ass time. And this bed was more than nice. But, it would have to wait. I want to eat food that actually has more of the stuff I need to be healthy. Squirrels just don't cut in the protein area.

"Damn it, fine. It better be really good food though."

"Thata boy. Now, there's ganna be wine, so don't do anything stupid that Carl will ask questions about, got it?" I simply nodded at the dumb order and got out of bed stretching. I felt AND heard my back crack.

"Alright, now, shall we get going?" He asked.

"Yah, is Glenn ganna be there?" He gave me a questioning look.

"Well yes Daryl, he's the doctor's son. Why wouldn't he be?"

"I don't know, jus' don' know what ta do. I find the kid a little too interestin'. Fun even."

"You argued with him once before, granted you seemed to be having fun, and its only been half a day." He said.

"Yeah, strange right? I hate people. Well, mos' people, but Glenn is fun ta mess wit and it's been a day!" He nodded in understanding.

"I'll admit that you both were fun to listen to before, but whatever you think, feel, and are ganna feel is up to you." He paused and sat on my bed. "But on another note, I have a question."

"Wha'tis it?"

"Doctor Jenner, what do you think about him?" I wasn't expecting that. But now that I get back to giving it thought, he's off. More than off. He seems like he's waiting for something to happen.

"I don' fully trust em. He seems like he's hiding somethin', and that somethin' isn' exactly good. But, that could jus' be me. What do you think?" He didn't talk for a couple minutes, or seconds, I don't know. He seemed like he wanted to say something but the look was gone and he was smiling unsurely, patting me on the shoulder.

"Why don't we head down and eat Daryl?" I wanted to see what we were trying to get at but let it go.

"Yeah, I'll, uh, head down with you." He nodded and got off my bed, heading to the door. I thought it all over for a sec but let it go for now. He's probably just one of those people who don't do well with others. Maybe he's just an awkward person, kind of like Merle but without the jackass part.

(In the dining are)

"Daryl!" Dale and I headed into the room where we were supposed to be eating in and it looked more like a work room than a cafeteria, some computers here and there but tables at least. Everyone was sitting at a big round table. Some sat a little bit away like the doctor, t-dog, and Glenn. While the others were nice and pulled right in.

"Hey." I just sat on top of another table next to the one they were all sitting at.

"Shane and Rick were just telling us about they're cop days." Andrea told me. I smirked at that a little. It made me think of all the times me and Merle got into trouble with the cops. Well, more Merle than me. But when Merle ever got into trouble I was always the first person to be questioned or secondly "Accused"

"None bout' Merle in those tales now would there?" I laughed at Rick's first reaction. Wide-eyed and a little shocked, but he got over it quick though. Smiled and said somethin back actually.

"Nah, Woulda' been one hell of a story though." He said. I smirked at the response because he was right. Merle was the kind of ass that once the cops get call, he waits for them to show and then resists arrest. He has one hell of a record to write a book if he wanted to but he isn't even a good speller, so that won't ever happen, especially in these times.

"Anyone want some wine?" Carol asked the adults. Carl drank a little because Rick let him, at Lori's protest, and he hated it like a person hates being told to do something.

"Alright everyone, dig in!" Shane announced to everyone. We all ate and drank and kept laughing like we were at a wedding.

"I don't think I'm ganna drink guys." Glenn said. Now I smirked at his decline in wine.

"Nuh-uh china-man, I wanna see how red yur face can get." Everyone laughed at that and Glenn smiled a bit, drinking the wine down. We were all having a good time. We all just talked like we were family, about stories from our life before all this happened. But then Shane turned to Jenner and brought up somethin that changed the whole mood.

"What happened to this place?" We all looked to Jenner, our happy mood turning to curiosity.

"*Sigh* to be honest, things went downhill since the outbreak. Most of us left. Wanting to with loved ones. Trying to find a safe haven for them to restart. While others... opted out. Then there were others... who stayed with me, wanting to find a cure.

"Is there a cure?" Rick asked.

"No... I'm afraid not. It was the French though. They stayed until the very end." We all let what the doctor said sink in. There wasn't a cure. No real hope for a normal life like before. It was the French, they stayed. Never giving u…until they also met their end." Glenn sighed and stood up, stretching his legs.

"Geez, talk about a mood kill…." He sat back down and drank more wine. We didn't talk much after that. We just ate and drank with a couple quips here and there, but we just didn't have it in us to even pretend to be as happy as before. But we did smile here and there.

Most the adults got tipsy while the kids just got to bed all nice and early.

I headed to my room after dinner with the bottle of wine with me when Glenn came running after me. He was drunk off his ass and kept wobbling here and there.

"Daryl!" I looked to him and almost sweat dropped. He was blushing because of the alcohol, his shirt off one of his shoulders, and grinning like an idiot. The idea of him being cute coming back up.

"H-hey! You know what?" he asked. He got into my personal space and I couldn't find it in me to back away.

"Wha'?"

"I t-think you're r-really c-cool. Having a c-crossbow and all..." He stuttered and slurred his speech and nearly falls over when I catch him. He reeked of alcohol. "Last time **I** encourage drinking". I thought about it for a second when I decided to let him sleep in my room.

I opened my door and held him as he almost fell on the floor again. I put him under the covers and grabbed one of the pillows and lay on the floor. It took me an hour to fall asleep when I had Glenn so close. My last thought was what I was ganna do about him in the morning when we were both sober and more rational.


	3. Run

(Daryl P.O.V)

"Ngh, shit my head hurts." I felt really uncomfortable. Like I was in the woods again, sleeping in that tent. I like the outdoors, don't get me wrong, but I hate sleeping on the hard bumpy ground with little to keep you warm.

I rolled on to my back and stretched out. Wondering what I was doing on the floor I sat up. I'm tired and hung over and just don't feel right. Now, my hangover wasn't like my normal ones. Despite what you may think, I don't drink as often as my brother Merle, and last night, I drank _a lot_ of wine. When I opened my eyes and looked to my left I saw the bottle knocked over next to my pillow.

"Tch, great." Before I was able to reach over to pick it up, I heard a slight snoring sound from the right side of me. I froze for a second. I relaxed though as I remembered all the gory details of last night. I let that little drunken idiot sleep on my bed and kind of **right** next to me all night! Now, I'm no blushing teenager, but this whole situation just makes me feel awkward, the kid says he's twenty-two but he acts like a he's 16. And he's young looking too... Damn that little-

"Mmmmmh, mom..." Now that shocked me. I remember when Jenner said something about how Glenn was all he had left. Made me think of what happened to his wife and the kids mother. She could have been bitten by a walker or died years earlier than now. Made me think of my mother.

Now I ain't usually emotional about much, but my mom was one of the most important people in my life before she died. Got cancer when I was a little kid. Say I was about nine or ten when it happened. Died two years after she was diagnosed. She always took care of me more than she did Merle seeing as he was almost never around those days. Especially kept me safe from my dad when she was alive. My dad wasn't an ideal father. In fact, he was a horrible old bitter bastard. He used to beat me and Merle all the time and my mom when she tried to intervene. But after she got sick and bed ridden he never touched her, even when she yelled at him and told him to stop beating us whenever he was caught. After she died, my dad just got drunk and left us alone most of the time.

I won't hide it, I felt for the kid. I knew what it meant to lose a parent. It's shitty. Sighing, I moved over and gave him a little nudge. He didn't move so I did it again. He just rolled over and snored a little louder. Now I was annoyed with the little chink. I didn't nudge him this time. I fuckin pushed him until he was on the other side of the bed. The sheets wound up all tangled around him and his body was all twisted in what I could only guess was a little painful.

"Ah! What the-okay, no, I don't wanna be loud. Loud is bad, very bad. Where the heck am I?" Glenn choked out. When he started freaking out he wound up holding his head in pain. I smirked at the idiot for a second before I remembered his question.

"You, ma' friend, are in my room. Ly'in in ma' bed." Glenn whipped his head around and looked at me like I had two heads. I simply "Hn'ed" and picked my shit up off the ground. The wine bottle found its way into the trash and the pillow was put back on the bed near Glenn.

"Um, why am I here?" Glenn asked nervously. I simply rolled my eyes, sitting at the end of the bed.

"Well, you were drunk off yur ass. When I was walkin' back ta my room, yuh came outa nowhere and started blubbering about all this stuff how I'm cool an' shit. Short story, Yah passed out in my arms." Glenn got all wide-eyed on me.

"Oh my god! I am so s-sorry! I-I didn't mean to do that!"

"Tch, Yuh were drunk. A course you didn' mean to" Glenn physically calmed down at my words. I sighed and stood up.

"So, you ganna get up? Or are we ganna sit here for a while longer?" Glenn sighed and moved the covers out of the way and stood up. He stood a little too fast and grabbed at his head again for a second.

"Hey... I have a question..."

"What'is it?" Glenn blushed a bit.

"Well... Why did you help me? I mean! You could have just left me in the hallway! I'm not someone people generally wanna help...so..." I couldn't answer for a minute or two. I don't know why I helped him. I just wanted to. He may be a bit awkward but he's not mean or anything. I just couldn't leave him there. I was... worried?

"I jus' couldn' leave yuh there... But that doesn' matter. we should be leavin for breakfast." Glenn nodded but didn't answer. Oh yeah, today was ganna be a long one.

"Mornin!" Rick said to us as we entered the same room as last night. The whole room smelled like bacon, eggs, and toast. I almost felt normal again. Everyone is sitting at the table and smiling. Dale is humming softly and Lori is sitting right next to him smiling lazily at Carl who keeps whispering in Sophia's ear. Little girl just kept on giggling at whatever the boy was telling her.

"Morning, where's my dad?" Glenn asked as he grabbed himself a plate and a fork from a little cart that was next to the large table. T-dog was the one that answered him.

"I saw him earlier. He said that he wanted to handle something before he came down to eat with us." Glenn nodded and sat next to Rick who was talking to Shane, something about where to go to next after here.

"Daryl, how about you come sit over here with us?" Carol asked, looking at me. Glenn looked hopefully to me as he poured himself a glass of water from a pitcher on the table. I thought it over for a second. Things haven't actually been bad between us lately. Well, besides Merle being left on the roof. Carol has been pretty nice to me and Carl ain't so bad. Glenn's just been… well…

"Alrigh', jus' don' piss me off an' we'll all be good on terms." They all kept silent as I sat down next to Carol and crabbed a glass and the pitcher of water that was on the table. Conversation returned to the table and people were all happy go lucky again. Rick kept talking to T-Dog about how he had at one time went undercover to uncover a drug ring and Lori was talking to Andrea across the table about god knows what. Like I'm ganna listen to their conversation.

"Good morning." I turned around in my seat to see Jenner walking into the room. He disheveled and red eyed. He looked like shit in all honesty. He's even paler than yesterday and even staggered a bit if you looked close enough.

"Dad! Where were you? I was worried about you. I almost had to leave and find you." Jenner looked at Glenn and it looked like… Pity?

"It's fine Glenn. Don't worry about it. I just wanted to check the power cells." Glenn looked at the doctor strangely for a second before nodding in understanding. Glenn walked back over to his seat and sat down. Jenner just walked over to on of the computers and sat there. Watching us, with eyes that were practically dead.

"Hey, Jenner." Shane spoke up to the man. Jenner looked to Shane blankly but you could tell he was listening.

"You said that Glenn's your son. And that your all that's left. Well, how did you know that there's no cure? With people leavin and all?" I perked up at that. He had a point. He had to have had help, or at least an example. Jenner sighed at the question and almost looked guilty. I looked over to Glenn and he looked sad. What? Is this some sort of sore pot?

"Please, Come with me" Jenner announced. We all looked to each other and nodded.

"What are we seeing?" Andrea asked.

"It's really pretty." Carl said. I would never admit this out loud but I have to agree. We're in a different computer-room but it's darker and larger. On a screen is playing some sort of vision or something. It's really nice to look at honestly.

"This, is what makes you, you." Jenner explained. I looked at the doctor and back to the screen. It's covered in all these different blue rays of light circulating through each other.

"Whad'aya mean by that?" I asked the man.

"This is basically what goes on in the human brain. Or better yet, is what's inside the brain. Thoughts, memories, feelings, logic, this is it." He explained to the group. Andrea looked apprehensive.

"Is that an actual persons brain. Like, did you have a look inside or…?" Andrea asked.

"Subject 19. The subject was bitten by one of the… Walkers. Volunteered to let us scan them. This is a scan of the subjects mind as they went through the… "change"." He pulled up another image and this time it was of a person. Well, an outline of them at least. The person was moving and the head was swarmed by blue in the skull, surrounded by black.

"The shortest time recorded of the change is seven minutes. The subject… took 8 hours to die and become one of them." We watched for a couple more minutes. We knew how it worked but to see it? It just made it all more real than we thought it was. The blue lights slowly but surely faded and soon the body stopped moving with it. Not too long after though the black was filled with red and the body soon moved.

"All that's left is the motor skills and muscle memory. Everything else? It's all gone. Nothing is there that once was." We were all quiet after that. That was it. Nothing. Sure made a person feel sick. I know I have a hangover but I wanna drink my problems down. At least that would still be normal in this fucked up existence.

We filed out of the room one by one just watching the screen and knowing when something pierced the head that it was a bullet.

Fucking great! Just when we were getting in the swing a shit! Dr. Jenner? He was planning on letting us blow up!

"You can't do this to us!" carol screamed. I was even more pissed than I was at Rick before. Where the hell is Glenn?

"Dad! carol's right! No one wants' to die like this! I don't! They don't! Do you?! What would mom think?!" Glenn screamed. I'm guessing he had no idea about any of this. I walked up to the crazy assed scientist.

"How the hell do we get out?" I didn't leave room for question. But Jenner just looked at me blankly. I wanted to punch that little look off his bastard face. It just wasn't fair.

"Do you realize what I'm giving you? A chance to be with your friends, your loved ones. A way to die without being ripped apart by-" I cut him off. I wouldn't listen to his so called "reasoning".

" I don' care! I die the way _I _wanna!" I sneered and grabbed the axe of the floor, running to the metal doors. I started banging on them for who knows how long. I gave up after a while and looked back to the others and the doctor.

"You can't do this to us!" Rick yelled at the man.

"Do you have any idea what this place is?!" He stood up, pushing Rick out of his way, and started walking around the others that were still over there. "Weapon-ized Smallpox! Some **very** nasty stuff! Stuff you don't want getting out!" He sat back down and Glenn slowly kneeled down in front of him.

'Dad! They are **good** people. No one deserves this. Please...Let us go..'

'You want to leave with them? Leave me behind?' Glenn looked guilty for a second before he looked more determined.

'I wanna live... help people, these people.' His father looked him in the eye for a second before he entered the code into the little metal box on the table.

After a minute the door opened.

"Alright! Let's get our stuff and go!" Shane yelled. Everyone started running but Glenn. His dad, Jenner, was saying something to him before he just stood there shocked. I ran over and grabbed his hand, making him look at me.

"We have ta go!" I yelled to him. He nodded and let me pull him along with me. When we got with the others, Rick was pulling the clip to a grenade`. Me and Glenn ducked behind the wall of the hallway we came out of. The windows were blasted to bits and shards. Glass going everywhere. I had to cover my eyes for a second and regain my composure.

"Come on." We all ran the hell out. Most of the others made it their cars. Glenn kept checking his watch.

"We don't have any time left!" Shit. I pulled him behind a tank with me and wrapped my arms around him. After a second the only thing we could hear was a loud explosion and fire going everywhere. Flying rubble went all over the place and all we could smell was ash and soot. It was hotter and the air felt all the more heavy. The CDC was destroyed. Soon to be nothing more but a fiery grave for the doctor.

After a second, we got up and ran to my motorcycle. It was difficult with all that was around us but we made it happen. When I started it up and started down the road with Glenn sitting behind me, the others cars followed right behind me.

Yeah, a safe haven is far from us. Too far. But we're alive. And that's what we need to focus on now. After all, we don't even know where we're ganna go. Can go.


	4. Hiding

We rode on my motorcycle for an hour or so from the CDC. About a few miles back I felt Glenn's grip around my waist tighten and my shirt start to feel wet. I'm guessing that the reality of the situation really sunk in. His father was gone. He doesn't have any family left. I'm willing to bet that since he's Jenner's son, no one, especially Shane, will trust him. But I do for some reason. He convinced his father to let us go and we made it out alive. That's enough for trust in my book. But something is still eating at me. Before I got him out of there, his dad said something in his ear. The kid looked pretty shocked at what he said but I never said anything on the matter.

We drove a bit more before we came to a block on the highway we were driving on. The block was a bunch of car, trucks, and any motor vehicle you could think off, who knows how far up the highway. I pulled over on the side and got off my bike. Glenn followed suit but with a bit of difficulty. I'm guessing he's never ridden a motorcycle before.

"Jus' wait here wit' me for a sec. The others are bit behind." He slightly nodded at me and I sighed. He won't say anything at all. Leaning against a drunk I just stared at him. He wasn't even paying attention to what's around him. His eyes were puffy and red. 'So he **was** crying'. He didn't even move at all, just stood there looking at the ground like he didn't know what to do. I felt bad honestly. But with the world the way it's become, I can't say it will get better.

I don't have long to ponder what's going with Glenn because the others in their cars pulled up. Shane glared at Glenn and for some reason I wanted to punch his jack ass out. I won't hide it. I hate Shane. He was an ass and don't think I don't know about his past endeavors with Lori. I walked in on them once when I was out hunting. They didn't notice of course, so I never mentioned it. But he isn't someone I wanna be left alone with. He keeps giving Rick all these heated glares and longing stares at Lori. He's an angry person and I don't trust him.

Lori, Rick, and Carl came out of the truck and stood there looking at Glenn. Dale, Andrea, Carol, and T-Dog just waited to see what we were ganna do now. We had nowhere to really go now. So for now, we're basically fucked.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Shane spoke up. Glenn flinched and looked at Shane with wide and fearful eyes. Rick just scratched his head and looked around.

"Shane, just calm down." He told his "Friend". Shane turned to Rick.

"Why should I?! This kids father just tried to kill us!" He turned back to Glenn. "Maybe he had somethin' to do with it!" He yelled, walking up to the frightful boy and invading his personal space.

"Shane! If yah hadn' noticed, he's the reason we're all alive! He didn' wan' us ta die! He didn' wanna die like that either! He convinced him ta let us out! He was jus' as scared as us. Now shut up and do somethin' useful." I yelled to him. Everyone stared at me with wide eyes, even Glenn looked surprised.

"Daryl's right, Shane. Plus, he just lost his father, so don't make it worse for em'." Everyone looked at Glenn and noticed how broken he looked at the moment. Shane sighed but we all knew he wouldn't let it go. Just wait for another time to bring it up all over again.

"Now, we all need to think of a plan, a place to go. And we also need supplies so we should check the cars here for anything that could be useful." Rick explained. I nodded and tapped Glenn on the shoulder. He looked up and stared at me.

"Me and Glenn will go up ahead ta' see if there's walkers and for supplies to a' course." Glenn was ganna say something but I shook my head 'no'. He just nodded and we started walking up ahead. we got a good distance before he started talking.

"You didn't have to stand up for me. He has every right to dislike me. To hate me." I looked at him and snorted. He sounded like a broken idiot. Like someone that just didn't want to do it anymore.

"you're an idiot."

"What?"

"I said you're an idiot. Shane's an asshole and a jerk. You didn' know that yur' dad was ganna do that. You looked more shocked than the rest of us back there. Rick even stood up for ya." The second I finished talking, Glenn pushed me up against a broken down pick up and fisted the fron tof my shirt, glaring at me.

"How can you just say that?! I know you aren't the type of guy to just warm right up to a person. Stick up for people. You sound like you trust me." I grabbed one of his wrists.

"And what if I do trus' yuh?"

"I... I don't know." He looked away and just stared at his hands fisting my shirt.

"You soun' like ya wanna be blamed. It wasn' yur' fault ya know." Glenn glared back up at me and pushed me harder into the truck.

"It isn't just that! I don't have any family left! I never had any friends before this hell started either! I lost the last person I had left! My own father wanted to die instead of fight with me and live for something. And he raised me like I was his real-" He stopped and looked at me wide eyed. He tried to move away but I never let go of my grip.

"His real what?" He only looked to the ground. I moved my other hand and turned his head up, grabbing his chin.

"Like I was his real son..." I wasn't expecting that to come out but I aint surprised.

"So yu were adopted?" he nodded.

"I see. Doesn' mean yur' alone now though. You have lost the closest person ta' a father, but you aint alone. Ya have me and the others now." He looked at me for a second before breaking down into tears again and clinging to my shirt. I wrapped my arms around him after a minute and patted his back. It felt nice, hugging him I mean. I don't normally hug people, but i liked having him close. He was warm and fit right against me. It felt right to be there for him. But that was it. I don't know why. I don't like to see him sad for some reason. When I saw how dead he looked when we pulled over, I just wanted to hug the little chink and tell him it would get better. But I don't know if it will get better. We live in a world with the dead walking and the dead having more of them than us. So all I can do is protect him. But I don't know why I want to protect him. Could I actually... _like_ him?

He stopped crying and looked me in the eye for a sec. He was ganna say something before we heard Dale yelling loudly. Clearly praying that we all could hear him.

"Walkers!" Glenn and I were knocked out of our little moment and I went into action. Grabbing Glenn by the hand again, we ran further down the highway, past cars, and looked for a place to hide. Glenn tripped over a dead body and fell on the ground with a grunt.

"Glenn! We need ta move." He rolled over on his left side and clutched his right arm to his chest. There was blood. And a lot of it. His shirt was turning darker and darker by the second. I almost froze at the look on his face. He was clearly in pain.

"Ow...Daryl.." He whimpered. I looked at the car next to him and saw blood on a piece of metal that jutted out from the door. Damn it.

"Fuck." I had to think fast. More blood just kept spurting all over his shirt and onto the ground. He was starting to sweat too. I came up with an idea. I kneeled down next to his head, putting my hand on his shoulder lightly, I looked him in the eye.

"Do ya trus' me?" He looked up at me and didn't answer at first, like he was thinking it over.

"Y-yes. I-I trust y-you." I nodded and moved to the body he tripped over. It was a dead walker, even better. I grabbed at it and picked it up onto my back. I went back to Glenn and he looked at me with wide eyes. I heard groaning though. And it was a little too close for comfort.

"Sssh, I aint ganna let em getcha'. But ya need ta stay on trustin' me." He squeezed his eyes shut and nodded. I put my arm under and around his shoulders, sitting him up and helping him to his feet. He was paling. I moved him to a car close to us and had him kneel. I put the corpse on the ground and helped him get under the car. After he was under, I crawled under the car and pulled the walker corpse under with me. Wrapping my arm around Glenn and pulling close to me, I put the Corpse on top of us. It was a tight fit but we made it work. After a second, we saw walkers walking by the cars and around us. Glenn kept panting into my neck and I know he can't help it, I had to keep him quiet. I lightly put my hand over his mouth and he looked up at me in understanding.

It was like there was no end to them. Everywhere we looked, there was rotted flesh and moaning could be heard. Some feet dragged behind while others moved at an agonizingly slow pace. We were trapped. All we could do was wait until our so called "cage" was freed.

After about ten minutes, the walkers surrounding us stopped coming. Not a sound was heard but we weren't stupid. We had to be quiet for a little longer. The dead bastards were sensitive to noise and if they heard us moving around, we'd be fucked. Maybe dead.

We waited another minute and I took my hand off of Glenn's mouth. Rolling the body off of us, I helped Glenn out from under the car along with myself. He kept wobbling a bit so I carefully grabbed his arm to get a better look at it. And it was worse than I thought. It wasn't a clean-cut by any means. It was jagged so he must have moved his arm a bit when the metal sliced it. It went down from his elbow to his wrist almost. The wound was on the inside of his arm. I swore and let it go. Grabbing my sleeve I ripped it off. Taking his arm, I wrapped it up with it, as carefully as possible. But I made it as tight as it could go without it just squeezing more blood out. My sleeve wasn't gauze. It would need to replaced and treated properly. Soon.

Just as I was ganna ask if he would be alright for now we heard a scream. A female scream. A child's scream. Sophia. A shatter and the disgusting groaning sound of walkers could be heard.

"Sophia!" Rick.

"No! My baby!" Carol.

Then it was silent again.

Shit.

What do you think? REVIEW! Also, go to my profile and vote for the POLL ON THIS STORY, VERY IMPORTANT!


	5. Healing

So yeah, I've been busy with a bunch of other things, so here's this. I hope you like it.

(Glenn)

"Daryl, w-what's going on over there?" I choked out. My whole body feels like it's having the life sucked out of it. I'm so cold and my body feels so lax but I know for a fact that I'm tensed up. It's like the whole world is spinning and I can hear there voices but it's more like a dull ringing in the distance.

"It's Sophia. Somethins' happen`d but I can' be sure what." He said. He still had his arm around my waist and we're still underneath some car with a walker corpse on top of us. The rotted stench and tightly closed space doesn't make it any more bearable.

"Ngh, we need to help them…" I tried to get up but the pain in my arm feels like needle stabbing it repeatedly. Daryl just tightened his grip around me.

"No, we need ta' get yuh' up and take yuh' ta' Dale. Rick'll handle the res'." I didn't want to leave it at that but he was right. In my condition, I wouldn't be much help. So much blood….

"Got it, help me out." Daryl let go of his grip around my waist and slid the corpse off from on top of us. All I can do is shift uncomfortably as he does this. He slowly moved out and gently grabbed my good arm, pulling me out slowly and made sure that I didn't put anymore pressure on my cut open arm. As I slid out I heard a little bit more yelling and foot steps coming towards us. I don't know why but I couldn't help but cringe at the thought of more people crowding around me.

It's supposed to be hot out but I feel even colder, cold enough that I shivered, and I know Daryl noticed it.

"Shit, Hold on." I nodded as he wrapped my good arm around his shoulder and helped me to keep my footing as we started walking back to the others. We passed car after car and I almost fell over a couple of times from some parts of the cars lying around on the ground. I heard the footsteps become more clear to my ears.

I looked up slightly to see Andrea and Lori coming towards us.

"Daryl! Glenn! Sophia, she ran into the woods. Rick ran after her but the walkers they- What the hell happened to Glenn?" Andrea asked. Once she pointed it out, Lori brought her attention to it as well.

"Oh my god, were you bit?" Lori asked, worried, stepping back a few feet. I tried my best to shake my head no but it only made me dizzy. She slowly walked over, as if I'd suddenly attack her if she let her guard down in any way. Once she was close enough she took a better look at my arm. She gasped. The ripped clothing was still around my arm but it was soaked in blood. My blood.

"My god, you need help. All this blood…." I winced as she prodded it while talking. Andrea looked closer and noticed how my blood made the cloth look almost black.

"What happened?" She asked. Daryl answered as he moved slowly to sit me down against a white broken down car. I leaned back on the door and tried not to think about how light I feel.

"He tripped on some dead walker. His arm Caugh' on a piece a metal stickin' out a car door. It's too deep ta jus' bandage." Daryl explained. He added pressure on my arm as he sat next to me. Lori kneeled down on the other side of me and ripped part of her flannel shirt that was worn over her white shirt and started to undo the wrapping that was on my arm.

"Your arm needs to be attended too then. First we need to change the wrapping and slow the bleeding." I nodded slowly but winced as the piece of clothing was removed from my arm. It was practically caked on. It hurt like hell but I couldn't be too loud. There's no telling how many more walkers are skulking around. Especially with the area we're in now.

We may be on an abandoned highway, but its surrounded by a seemingly endless forest. There's no telling how many walkers or what else is in there. I just hope that Sophia and Rick are okay. If the walkers chased her into the woods then there's no telling what could happen. I mean, the walkers have the advantage. They aren't quiet but they move slowly and have more cover with how pale and little color they have. They can easily blend into the mud or the dirt.

"Ow!" I yelled. I was pulled out of my thoughts by Lori adding a little more pressure than I would have like on the wound. It was still bleeding and the skin around d it looked like it was pealing back. I almost threw up because of how disgusting it looked. I can't die like this right after I just escaped and explosion. It wouldn't be fair to my dad.

"I'm sorry, but it needs to be as tight as it can be without making the blood come out faster." She explained as she wrapped it some more. It stung and pinched like hell but if I live through this then it will be worth it.

She tied it at both ends of the cloth and nodded in approval. It wasn't pretty but it was better than before; the cloth was turning red at a slower pace than before at least. I looked up and saw her smiling sympathetically at me. That reminds me…

"Why did you help me? My dad tried t-to well…" He sighed.

"Well, that was your father. From what I've seen you look like a nice boy." I looked at her for a second before looking away. To think that she would judge me due to my father would have been a little ridiculous. Daryl cleared his throat.

"Alrigh', we need ta get the kid ta Dale. He needs ta lye down." Andrea gave me her hand for my good arm to raise and take for help standing up. I took it and had trouble at first but was able to find my footing.

"Right. Tell us when you feel like you're going to pass out and we'll make sure to keep you awake." Andrea said.

"Yeah…" I replied. Daryl went back to where we were hiding before to grab his crossbow.

"I'll catch up witch'ya in a few." Lori gave him a look of understanding before making her way to the other side of me to makes sure I didn't fall over and to keep an eye on my arm. She didn't touch me due to the fact that I was in so much pain just from the piece of her shirt wrapped around my forearm.

We started our way back to the RV and so I could lie down and rest.

(At the RV)

"My god, what happened? Glenn looks like he's ganna pass out. And all the blood, were ya bit son?" Dale asked. When we approached the RV, Dale was checking the radiator to make sure that everything was in order in case they had to drive any long distances. Which is most likely going to happen with the way things are right now.

"No, he cut his arm on a piece of metal. Can he lie down, Dale? He's lost too much blood to even stand up on his own." Andrea explained. Dale nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, yeah, bring him inside." He moced from the front of the RV to the side to open the door for all of us to enter.

"I'm going to go watch the forest for when Rick and Shane come back." Lori said as she let go of me.

"Wait, S-Shane went in too?" I asked the ebony haired women. She nodded.

"Yeah, he went in after Rick. Saying if he shot his gun then they were fucked and all." Andrea said, rolling her eyes.

"Please, as if Rick would be that stupid." Lori said as she walked away. Andrea slightly tightened her grip on my arm as she help me into the RV. She walked in behind me so she could catch me if I fell backwards. I looked around and saw what a mess it was. There was even a walker on the floor. I eyed it warily.

"Don't worry, it's dead. Got in when the herd walkers were comin' on through. Shoved a screwdriver right on through its head." She smiled slightly at her explanation. I smiled back a bit. The idea of her taking on a walker so close like that actually seemed a little funny to me. I get how dangerous but if she did it the way she said she did than it is a pretty creative way to kill a walker.

"Alright, let's get ya in the bed in back." I nodded to her as she led me to the back away from the door. The room she led me too is nice for an RV. Not too messy so I can't really complain.

"Ow." I bumped my arm on the door on my way in.

"Are you alright?" Andrea asked as she looked at me worriedly. I nodded my head.

"Y-yeah. I just hit my arm." I told her.

"Right, now let's lie you down." I didn't struggle when she led me to the bed and helped me sit down.

"Hey… can I barrow a shirt? Mine is well... "dirty"." I moved my good arm to make a gesture with my hand to my bloodied shirt. It's ripped a bit too and even in the end of the world isn't really fit to be worn. She nodded and went to the other side of the room to grab one as I sat there.

Besides Shane, I don't really think the others really mind me that much. Lori and Andrea actually seem like really nice people. And dale is a nice ole man if a bit wacky. And Daryl…. He's… different to say the least. He defended me from Shane's verbal bashing and saved my ass. And his crossbow is amazingly cool. Definitely a weapon you have to have balls to carry. Just think ing of him firing it makes me shiver in all the right and best ways.

"You cold?" I jumped at the sound of Andrea's voice. She must have seen me shiver.

"Uh, yeah, a little." I said shyly. I hated how I sounded like such a child at times when I'm nervous. Makes feel like I'm even younger than I look. Which is pretty young. Not that I'm complaining about my looks too much. I'm not hot or ugly. I'd rate myself a five. But that's just what I think.

"Well, I found a shirt for you." She said coming back around the bed. I slowly reached out so as not to disturb my wounded arm. I looked down at the shirt in my hands and was actually kind of nice. Plain, but nice. It was a baseball shirt, Blue and white, a button down too. I took my shirt off with a bit of difficulty and tossed it aside. It was trouble but I was able to get one arm in, my good arm, now for the bad one. I breathed in and lifted my bad arm. It hurt. Badly. I whined a bit but pressed on. Once it was on I exhaled a breath I forgot I had been holding in.

"Okay, now for you to lie down. You have to be exhausted." Andrea remarked. I nodded my head and laid down over the covers and closed my eyes. Relaxing my tense body. This day wasn't one of my best days but it was nice to have these people worry and care a little bit about me. Especially Daryl. It seemed like me and him would become good friends.

I drifted off to the thoughts of Daryl, Sophia being safe, and the idea that my "parents"(1) are alive out there somewhere. Wondering if the boy they left behind and abandoned was still alive. Feeling regretful of the hell they made him live while under their care.

**Oooooooh, Cliff hangerrrr. I hope you liked it!**

**Remember how Glenn told Daryl about his dad and how he was adopted? Well I'm going to go into his past and about his parents, so there's that to look forward to.**

**Sorry it took so long, but school is a hassle these days.**


	6. Remembering

_"Mommy? Daddy? M-mom? I w-want my mommy! Daddy!" The boy sat in the pouring rain and cried out into the darkness of the night shaking in fear of being abandoned. He wore nothing but a pair of black basketball shorts and a long-sleeved shirt. His small body is sitting on the concrete with scraped knees and water-soaked cloth . His in an ally and people are walking past him as if they don't even notice that he's there. A little boy with knowledge of how much danger he could be in by just sitting there all alone with no-one to save him if someone were to come. He's only six years old. What could he do?_

_He shivered again and tried to stand put slipped on the wet ground and fell face first into a puddle of water. Dirtying him more._

_"Uh, o-ow, i-it hurts..waah, waaah..." He cried harder, wishing his mom would come and make the pain go away like a mother should. Kiss away a boo-boo and put a band aid on it. He curled up in a ball on the ground and whimpered into the cold air. 'Mommy, daddy…. Where are you?'_

_"I'm scared…"_

* * *

-PRESENT-

"Ugh, Mom?" I called out. My head hurts and my senses are more than out of it. I'm on my side and I'm pretty sure that the windows open.

"Sorry hun, I'm not your mother." I sat up at the sound of the woman's voice but laid back down a second later from the pain in my arm. My whole upper side feels numb and tingly. Most likely from the blood loss.

"Take it easy Glenn. Your arm is still wounded and we were only able to slow the bleeding down." She said as she helped me back under the covers that rode down to my hips when I sat up.

"Lori?" I asked. I opened my eyes and came face to blurry face with the older mother. She nodded and sat down on the bed next to me. Her eyes never left my arm. I looked down and couldn't believe what I saw. The bandages are still a bit red but at least it's not caked on and practically falling apart that it's so wet with blood.

"What time is it? It's darker in here." I directed to here. My head lolled back on the pillow and I let my body relax as much as I could without making my wound hurt too much.

"It's late enough that you should be trying to sleep." She insisted. I closed my eyes and breathed out into the cold aired room of the RV.

"Where's Sophie?" I asked.

"We couldn't find her. Rick said that he told her to come back but she never did. We're going to look for her more tomorrow. Carol is pretty shaken up about it."

"I bet. I wish I could help you guys look for her. She seemed like a really nice girl." I told her. I cracked an eye open and she was grinning at me.

"She is. Carl adores her. She was his only friend left in this crazy world. He wants to find her fast." She said as she looked out the window above the bed. I looked around and saw that the room was illuminated in the moon's light.

"We're all in trouble aren't we? My arm, now Sophie." She looked back to me and sighed.

"Look, We're going to find her. And figure out what to do about your arm. Okay?" She sounded so sure of her words. I simply nodded my head slowly and closed my eyes. I heard her stand and open the door to leave the room. But she paused.

"I don't believe what Shane said about you. You're a good person. I can tell. Heck, Daryl likes you enough to stand up for you." And then I'm alone. The only sound is my heavy breathing.

"Huff, I wish the others could see that…" I moved back onto my side and let my thoughts drift back to my dream. Ever since I was little, I've had that same dream almost every night. When I was suddenly left alone by my real parents. Jenner would give me some sort of sleeping pills when it happened and then I would have a dreamless sleep. Now that it's pretty much the end of the world, there isn't much I can do about it anymore.

"Huff, fuck my life." I said to myself and after a few minutes found myself comfortable enough to sleep. My bad arm is stretched out in front of me on the bed and my other is under the pillow. With that, I let my thoughts die down and eased into a dead mind of silence.

* * *

_"I-I'm scared…" The boy wailed into the cold air._

_"Are you alright little one?" A voice came. The boy opened his eyes and looked towards the opening in the ally. A man with a rain coat and hat on and an umbrella in his hands was looking down at the little child in worry and curiosity at why the boy was alone._

_The child shivered as he took in the man before him._

_"I d-don't know where I am…" He said to the man. Said man kneeled down on the ground and put his umbrella over the boy's head. His expression was filled with pity and sadness the that the boy could be left all alone like this._

_"What's your name?" He asked._

_"I-I'm Glenn s-sir." Glenn answered. Glenn's tears had slowed down considerably and his sobs almost non-existent._

_"Well Glenn, I'm doctor Jenner. Do you know where your mommy and daddy are?" The boy cried harder again and sobs started to rake through his body. The cold rain only making him shiver and shake more severely._

_"I don't knooow. I w-was walking wit my mommy, but then I was on the ground in dis plash. When I called for mommy, she wash gone!" Glenn sobbed. The older man looked shocked at the little boy's story._

_'How could that woman do this to a little boy? Her son?" Jenner took off his jacket and wrapped it around the poor boy's shoulders._

_"It's cold here Glenn. Would you like to come back to my office with me? My wife is there and I bet she could try to help you find your mommy." Glenn looked up at the doctor with wide and hopeful eyes._

_"Weally?" He asked. Jenner smiled._

_"Really."_

I know, it's kinda short, but I need to update before I lost too many people. I hope you liked it though.


End file.
